Hawaiian Fantasy
by avril-fan1
Summary: *Complete* Ten years after Cedric Diggory's death, Cho Chang takes a vacation in Hawaii and is pleased to discover the one she loves is there. HP&CC.


Author's Note: Harry is twenty-four and Cho is twenty-five. Most of these are fiction, so please do not believe that the places actually exist. This is the first R fiction I've ever written, and I'm not totally sure if it's good as some of the fictions I've read, so please be nice and review me.

Hawaiian Fantasy

Ten years after Cedric Diggory's death, Cho Chang was still mourning for him. She felt so sad, since Cedric was the boyfriend who really cared for her. Other guys just want her for her popularity and beauty, but Cedric was different. And Cho never loved again

Before Cedric's death, Cho was popular, beautiful and happy. She had long Chinese-black hair and stunning blue eyes. Her complexion was creamy, and she was every guy's dream. She dressed expensively, and fashionably. She hung out with the coolest girls from Ravenclaw House.

Now Cedric was gone, Cho didn't care about her looks anymore. She just threw on the first clothes her hands could grab every morning, not caring if they clash. Her usually sparkling blue eyes was now dull, and her shiny hair was dry. 

It was summer holidays, and Cho was in Hawaii alone. Her parents offered to treat her hair, buy some new clothes and to pay for an expense-paid trip to Hawaii to give her some time to think alone. Cho was grateful, but nevertheless accepted everything.

She was lying down in a chaise lounge in front of the beach wearing a new blue bikini that made her eyes stand out. She thought and thought about Cedric and his death. She was unaware that a black-haired, green-eyed famous guy (or should I say, wizard?) was making his way towards her.

"Cho?" sounded the dark, but somehow comforting voice of Harry Potter.

The Chinese witch turned to look at him, quite startled. As soon as she recognized who it was, she smiled forcibly.

Harry smiled back at her and occupied the chaise lounge next to her. "Hello, Cho. We meet again." he said formally, yet jokingly.

Somehow, Cho found herself laughing. It rarely happened. She surveyed her ice-blue eyes on Harry and found him quite sexy. 

He was wearing black swimming trunks only. His eyes were still a mesmerizing green and he still had the same untidy black hair. He was now slightly different from what he had been for the past ten years. He was no longer looking at her with pleading eyes, whom one of her friends told her that he had a crush on her.

"Harry, hi! How are you?" Cho said.

He looked taken-aback, but answered her question with another sexy smile. "I'm fine. You?"

Cho returned his mesmerizing smile. "I'm a little better. Better than ten years ago."

His eyes clouded over for a second. "It really hurts for me too. I forced him to take the cup with me."

Cho's eyes looked sorrowful. "It's not your fault, Harry. You didn't know." she forced herself to choke a sob. Harry went near her and squatted on the sand.

"I guess. Do you want to join me for dinner tonight?" he asked, taking her hand.

_No_ was the answer that popped directly to Cho's mind, but she found herself saying. "Okay."

Harry kissed her hand lightly. "Is this the first time you had a date since...since Cedric?" he asked timidly. Cho only nodded. "Oh. I promise to be nice for you." Harry said.

Cho nodded again. "That's all right, Harry. I'm not going to run away forever from dates. I've got to go now."

Harry nodded. "I heard you're staying at the Hawaiian Waves. I'll just go there myself to pick you up." 

Cho's lips broke into a smile. "Sure. My room is 1516. Please come at 7:30 pm."

Her friend walked away and went to another hotel beside Cho's hotel. It was the Hawaiian Paradise, one of the most popular hotels in Hawaii, aside from Hawaiian Waves. 

Harry, after five years of Quidditch, stroke rich. He was now traveling around the world, and it was such a coincidence that he met Cho here. His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were also famous, and the three of them had paparazzi always following them. Ron was now a professional chess player, and Hermione was the editor for the Witch Weekly. Ron was now currently dating Lavender Brown, and Hermione was also dating Dean Thomas..

Cho herself was working as a part-time editor for Everyday Fashion, and the four of them are well known in the wizarding world. But Harry hadn't seen both Hermione and Cho for years, and that's why he decided to ask Cho for a date. 

Harry checked his watch. It was already five, and he must really need to take the sand off him before his date. He can't believe Cho actually said yes.

* * *

Cho took a bath in her huge bath tub. The warm water felt great to her senses, and she took her special rose-scented bath gel from her kit, which she only uses on special occasions. Taking her wand, she murmured a spell and instantly, her tub was filled with rose petals. She generously applied the special gel to herself, and even murmured a spell to make her and her hair smell like roses.

At promptly 7:30, her doorbell rang. Harry was dressed in a black suit. Cho smiled to herself as she surveyed him again with her aqua eyes. He also thought she looked nice in a long, periwinkle strapless chiffon dress. 

His right hand was behind him as he acknowledged Cho. Slowly, he gave Cho a bouquet of flowers. She was really flattered. "Thank you, Harry. They look wonderful. Can you please wait for a moment while I put these into a vase? Just come in." 

Harry sat on her couch, looking at his surroundings while Cho rushed to find a vase somewhere. Her suite was just like his own. A few moments later, Cho came back.

"Sorry it took so long. I couldn't find a vase, so I placed it in a glass of water." Cho explained. "I put them in my bedroom."

Harry was flattered by her last sentence. "Really?" Cho nodded. "Let's go." 

Harry took Cho's arm and lead her to the entrance of the hotel, where a black stretch limousine was waiting. _Hmmm, totally classy. I'm impressed, _Cho thought with a smile.

_I hope this will impress her, _Harry thought at the same time as the chauffer opened the door for the couple. Cho went in first, followed by Harry.

"This is the first time I rode in a stretch limo," Cho said to herself, unaware that Harry was listening.

Harry was surprised. "Really? I thought you ride in these all the time. By the way, I'm taking you to Plush Red tonight. Hope that's okay with you."

Cho turned to her date, raising a plucked eyebrow. "The Plush Red? That's the most expensive restaurant in Hawaii!" _And the most romantic, _she added to herself.

Harry blushed. It was true that Plush Red was the most expensive restaurant in Hawaii. But he had no intention to impress Cho. He just wanted to make her happy after nearly ten years of mourn. "It's my pleasure to take you there."

He pushed a button near the door, and they were alone in privacy. "Cho? I want to ask something." he said, smiling apologetically. "But if it's too personal for you, please don't bother to answer." 

"Shoot."

Harry sighed. "Why did you agree to be with me tonight?"

Cho also sighed. "It's prime time I get over Cedric, Harry. And besides, I like you a lot." she looked down, trying hard not to blush, but failed.

Harry blushed red too. "You like me?" he asked rather shyly. Cho laughed; a sound he'd always wanted to hear. "Yes."

This revelation gave Harry some encouragement. "Cho, may I kiss you?" he asked. He mentally slapped himself as he blurted out those words. Cho looked up and smiled at Harry.

Without answering, she leaned towards him. His lips met hers for the first time, and Harry treasured Cho's taste. Tentatively, he touched his tongue on her lips.

Her lips parted, allowing him entrance. Harry entwined his hot tongue onto Cho's. Cho tied her hands around his neck as they continued to kiss deeply.

Out of breath, they pulled out rather hastily. Cho looked down again, and Harry just smiled to himself. "Besides, I thought you should know too. I like you a lot."

The car stopped in Plush Red just then. The chauffer opened the door, and Harry helped Cho out of the car. As soon as someone showed them to the almost-hidden table that he specially reserved just for them, he looked at Cho's aqua eyes.

He couldn't believe how he was turned on so much just by looking at those sparkling eyes. _Should I ask her if she wants to screw? _Harry asked to himself.

Cho noticed Harry staring at her eyes intensely. Her glittering turquoise eyes met his own mesmerizing green. _I'm falling in love with Harry. Am I ready for it now? _She asked herself.

The food that he ordered before he left his suite now arrived. There were two plates of _risotto_, and Cho's favorite French meal, _bouillabaisse_, and some _escargot_. 

"What are these?" Cho asked curiously, pointing at the risotto and the escargot.

Harry smiled to himself. He pointed to the meals and described what they were. Cho learned quickly and was excitedly tasting the delicious French meals.

After their delicious dinner, Cho sipped her Coke, a Muggle soda. "Did you enjoy?" Harry had to ask.

Cho's eyes brightened. "Yes. Thank you for the evening, Harry. Do you want to go back to the hotel now?" she asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like a walk on the beach." Harry admitted. He stood up and offered her his hand.

Cho took it. "That's perfect." she smiled brightly at Harry. Together, they went back to the limousine and went back to their hotels. As soon as the chauffer opened the door, Harry took Cho to the shores. 

Cho glanced at the waters for a moment, then shifted her gaze to her dress. It was nearly covering her feet, and if she walked in the popular Hawaiian waters, her beautiful dress would be wet.

Harry was looking at Cho. "Cho, what's wrong?" 

His date smiled at him apologetically. "My dress would be wet if I'll walk in the waters."

"Why worry? It's just the waters after all!" Harry dragged Cho to the sea, where Cho fell, laughing. Her whole dress was ruined!

Cho's eyes glittered with laughter. "You'll pay for that, bastard!" and she also pushed Harry. His suit was also wet. 

Much later, after playing in the water, Cho and Harry were lying in the sand, not caring anymore if their outfits were ruined. Cho turned to Harry. "Thank you, Harry. This has been the happiest day of my life."

"Glad to help." Harry replied happily, his eyes sparkling like they never sparkled before. He stood up, brushed the sand off his pants, and offered Cho a hand.

Instead of letting Harry pull her up, she pulled Harry to her. He fell on top of her, aware that his lips were just mere inches from hers.

Cho tied her fingers behind Harry's neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him with all the love she felt. Harry returned her kiss with white-hot passion. Reluctantly, he pulled out.

Cho looked at Harry. _I can't deny it anymore. I'm really falling in love with him. Should I ask if he wants to make love? After all, I am older than he is, right?_

_ I just want to make love to her, but what if she says no? She could refuse if she wants, right?_ Doubts began to fill around Harry's brain.

"Cho... I... I want to... makelovetoyou?" Harry rushed the last four words. Cho sat up and raised and eyebrow. "What?"

Harry shook his head. "Before I'll repeat what I said, I'll say something." Cho nodded. "I fell in love with you the first time we met, and that was on the third year Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I tried to consider it as a little adolescent crush, but I couldn't deny my feelings for you." He took a deep breath.

"I was most hurt when you turned me down when I asked you to be my date at the Yule Ball, but you're already with... Cedric. And I tried to offer my deepest sympathies to you, but you won't accept it. So I decided to forget about you until now. And the moment I saw you again, I will never let you go. Cho, will you make love with me?"

Cho was deeply touched by his words. She smiled at Harry. "I have something to tell you too. I did not fall in love with you the first time I saw you, but I had this really weird feeling every time I think about you. I was most flattered when you asked me to go to the Ball, but I didn't want to turn down Cedric, as much as I would like to go to the Ball with you. I realized I was falling in love with you too. But you didn't give me another chance since Cedric died, so I just think and fantasize about you always, hoping that someday, you'll come back again. And when that time comes, I won't turn you down again. Yes, Harry. I'll make love with you."

Slowly, Harry lowered his moist lips to Cho's again. There was passion in Harry's kiss, and she didn't want him to stop, but they had to. "Harry, we should move to the hotel."

"Sure." Harry replied, leading her to his hotel. "You don't mind, do you?" Cho only smiled, and nodded.

When the couple arrived in the lobby, curious people looked at them with confused looks. Probably because their outfits were dripping wet, or probably because they were looking at each other with such intensity. But Harry and Cho didn't even notice. They were too busy looking at each other.

Fortunately, for them, the elevator had no passengers on it. Harry took out a hotel card and slid it in the slit beside "Penthouse Suite." He withdrew it quickly and pushed the "P" button. He turned to Cho.

"No interruptions until we get to the Suite." Harry murmured in Cho's ear. Cho had started to kiss Harry's lips, her left leg being caressed by Harry's right hand. When the elevator chimed, a signal that they were already at their destination, Harry gently pushed Cho backwards. "Wait a moment. Have to get this open." He said, indicating the door.

As soon as Harry got the door open, he led Cho to his huge bedroom. There, he kissed her, caressed her, and whispered sweet nothings all night long.

The next morning, they awoke. Harry certainly loved the way the sun made Cho's body aglow. He woke her up with the best way he could imagine: A kiss. Her eyes fluttered, and she looked around, confused, before she saw Harry and remembered what happened the night before.

"Harry..." she whispered, tracing her finger on his cheek.

Harry only smiled at her. "'Morning, love. Glad to see you awake."

Cho smiled back. "Harry, you're wonderful. I love you."

"Cho, get dressed. I have something planned for today." Harry said. Before Cho even started to protest, Harry held up a box. "Here, I brought something for you."

Cho sat up and opened the box. Inside was an obviously expensive white halter top dress that fit her perfectly. "Sweetheart, what's this?"

Harry smiled an adorable smile. "It was my mother's. I reserved it specially for you. My dad gave this to my mom after they became a couple. And now that we're a couple, I'd like to give this to you."

"A couple? We're a couple now?!" Cho exclaimed, hugging Harry. "I'd love to be your girl." She kissed him passionately. 

After showering together and getting dressed, Harry examined Cho. The dress fitted her perfectly, and Cho carried herself with confidence and elegance. 

Harry took Cho to a dock where speedboats were lined up. He paid for the most secure and beautiful boat and helped Cho in.

"Um, Harry? You do know how to drive this, right?" She asked nervously.

He laughed. "Of course I know how to drive! Let's go." And he steered the boat gracefully towards a remote island. 

After parking the boat, he helped Cho out. "Welcome to Isla dela Hawaii. We're having our brunch here."

Cho gazed around the beautiful island. "It's wonderful." she gushed.

Harry took her to a restaurant. They were alone here, and Harry had something on his mind that he wanted to ask Cho. It was time he asked her to be one with him.

"Harry, why did you take me here?" Beautiful Cho had to ask.

He took one of Cho's slender hands. "This place is beautiful, and only a beautiful lady for me deserves to be taken here."

Cho's eyes fluttered. "How romantic." and she kissed Harry quickly, since they were in a public place.

After the two had eaten, Harry took his girl on a walk on the beach. They were blissfully silent, and the noise that could be heard were those of the waters crushing against the shores. Harry and Cho went to the dock, where Hawaii could be seen. 

Then Harry broke the silence. "Cho, do you trust me?"

Cho gazed at Harry. "Of course I do. I know that you are one of the most trustworthy guys I've ever met."

Harry took something from his pocket. It was a black velvet box. "Cho, I've reserved this for you. I've kept this for years, hoping that someday I'll have a chance to give this to you. I know that we've only gotten together just yesterday, but I felt that years already passed by. I'll totally understand if you refuse but promise me that you'll think about it."

Cho looked at the box curiously then shifted her gaze to Harry. "What are you talking about?"

Harry took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, but quickly. After he broke it, he lowered to his knees, and opened the box. He didn't rush his words.

"Cho, will you marry me?"

Cho was in total shock as those words blurted out from Harry's lips. When she saw the love in Harry's eyes, she knew that they were meant to be.

"Yes, I will."

Harry slipped the ring into one of Cho's fingers. The ring was a perfect fit, and there was a blue gem in the center, like the color of the ocean and Cho's eyes instead of a diamond.

As Harry stood up, he looked at Cho's fingers. "That gem is a real blue diamond. It's very rare, and I got lucky to have bought them."

"It's amazing. I love you, Harry." 

* * *

"Mom, dad! I'm home." Cho yelled as soon as she arrived in Chang Manor located in, well, China, two and a half weeks later. 

Mr. and Mrs. Chang ran towards their only daughter. "Hello, honey. We're glad you're better now." Lien Chang said while Chona Chang hugged Cho. 

Cho smiled. "I'm better than ever. Thank you, Mom, Dad." 

"It's nothing, my daughter. Come, dinner is served." Chona said, dragging Cho towards the dining hall. 

Lien and Chona chattered about the happenings that happened while Cho was gone, but she was only half-listening. 

"Honey? Is there something wrong?" Lien asked. 

Cho smiled at them. "Mom, dad, I have to tell you something, but I'm scared." 

"What is it, Cho? You know you could tell us." Chona said. 

Cho fiddled with her table napkin as she spoke. "I'm already over Cedric. But at Hawaii, I met someone. He is Harry Potter, and he asked me to marry him, and I already said yes." 

"Cho, that's wonderful!" Lien exclaimed. He went to her and hugged her. 

After Lien sat in his chair again, Cho gazed at her mom. "Mom?" 

Chona was still sitting, but smiling. "Honey, trust me, I am so glad about this news but are you absolutely sure about this? And why is it so quick?" 

"Mom, don't worry. He was at Hogwarts, and he was the one who defeated You-Know-Who. Besides, I trust him with all of my heart, and we love each other." 

Chona could only cry as her only daughter hugged her tight. "I love you, Mom, dad. I hope you don't mind, but he's coming tonight so you could meet him." 

Lien and Chona asked all the maids to prepare the house quickly. Cho only smiled fondly at them and went upstairs to wear something decent. 

An hour and a half later, the doorbell rang. Cho ran downstairs to answer the door herself, wearing her traditional Chinese costume. 

Harry kissed his fiancée as she opened the door. He and Cho agreed to wear Chinese costumes. Cho had said it was a sign of respect in China. 

Lien and Chona admired Harry very much and they offered to plan the wedding. He could only say a thank you. 

* * * 

Six months later, Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Cho Chang were pronounced as man and wife. The Changs had planned a traditional, yet wonderful wedding. Ron and Lavender Weasley were there, along with Dean and Hermione Thomas. Professor Albus Dumbledore was there. Sirius Black was there with his fiancée, Professor Minerva McGonagall and even Severus Snape was there with Narcissa Malfoy, who went to him as soon as her husband died. It turns out that they were sweethearts before. 

Harry and Cho could only laugh at the sight of them. Who would have expected that Sirius and Minerva, Severus and Narcissa were sweeties before? 

* * *

And two years later, Cho Potter gave birth to identical twins, a boy and a girl. Harry and his wife decided to name them Alexander and Alexandra after Cho's great-great grandparents. Their relationship was still going strong each day, and they still continued to love each other until THE END.

A/N: Thanks a lot for reading. I'm planning a sequel to this. For the readers of All I Have revised, I'm sorry that the fic was temporarily suspended. Just had some writer's block, that's all. I promise y'all that the next chapter will be posted soon. Love, avril-fan1.


End file.
